Most printers have one or more media drive components for driving the media for printing. The media drive components drive the media along a media path. Most printers have a print head carrier structure for carrying a print head that prints on the media. Some printers use replaceable print heads, and some printers have pre-assembled or fixed print heads, for example page wide arrays or scanning print heads. Most printers also have a media input for placing the media for picking up and/or guiding the media to the media path.